The Essence of Being Parents
by xDelta-Ha-chanx
Summary: Sunako and her housemates receive two bundles of "joy" in the form of her god sisters. What can go wrong? Well, MAYBE Sunako and Kyohei become "parents" for the cuties. Now how bad can that be? I mean, they're only kids... right? RnR peoples
1. Prologue

A/N: Here is yet another revised version (Y) I think it's better. Not great sadly :( so bare with me

PS: I'm just gonna call the landlady Ms. Nakahara to keep my life simple.

Disclaimer: I do not own Wallflower

(Prologue)

The Beginning

– Airport, Tokyo, Japan –

_**P.O.V. (**_**Opinionated**_**) Narrator**_

At the corner of the airport, two children were waiting to be picked up. Despite their age, their appearances attracted a fair share of stares and the oh-so-occasional lolly pick-up line from creeps.

'_Rina_...' groaned one of the two, drawling the name as she lazily dropped herself onto her luggage.

'Yes, Aki?' came the reply from the other girl standing up opposite.

Even though both were almost identical, both were dressed completely different. The girl standing up called Rina, who had pale white skin and dark chocolate brown, wavy hair, wore a white, frilly dress in comparison to the other twin, who was lightly tanned and straight jet black hair, and wore a black beanie, jacket and jeans which covered her from head to toe except for her face.

'I _told_ you _so_...' complained Aki, still drawling particular words while running her hands through her shoulder length hair.

'Told me what?' Rina asked rather impatiently, now tapping her foot.

'That it was useless going on a private plane if we were just going to the public airport.' replied Aki scratching her right ear before saying, 'so much for we won't have to wait, let alone face all these people.' in a quieter voice then faked a cough.

'You know my dear nee-chan, I really don't like you at times like this.' Joining Aki, Rina gracefully sat down on their luggage. A passing tourist takes a picture before running away. Rina sighs as she watches the retreating figure.

'Rina...' Aki mumbles, as she looked the other way.

'What?' asked Rina, a mad ridden glare on her face.

'I'm hungry!' whined a chibi Aki as she turned her face to Rina showing her the tear flooded eyes

'What..?' sweat dropped Rina.

'I said I'm hungry!' she repeated now tugging at the dresses sleeves. Rina scratched her head in thought.

Moments later Aki tilted her head. Quickly detecting that Aki's eyes were now looking past her face, Rina turned to see what she was looking at. Both noticed two men in black started to approach them.

Behind them came a young looking woman with large blonde curls, holding a photo frame. Looking up then down again at the frame she said with open arms, 'Rina! Akira! How lovely it is to meet you.'

Unsure what to say, Rina gave a simple wave and small smile while Aki nodded with a neutral face and stuck out her hand with a 'Ms. Nakahara, a pleasure to meet you too.'

Chuckling at how high Aki had to stick out her hand, the Landlady ignored it and pulled them both in for a bear hug. 'Ah, how cute you two are! Just like dolls.' She smiled enthusiastically.

The twins choked out a 'thank you' from the rib-crushing arms.

'We better get a move on then.' said one of the men in black

'Fine, fine… Come on my cutie pies!' she said cheerfully, gently pushing them along.

- Nakahara Mansion, Tokyo, Japan -

_**P.O.V. Takenaga**_

Today is unusually quiet morning compared to the others, but then again; it cannot be helped. We – Sunako, Kyohei, well, you get the point, right? – Recently received a DVD, sent by Sunako's parents.

- Flash Back -

The door bell rang. We stopped eating our dinner and stared at the door. It was abnormal to have any visitors at this time of day. Yuki silently got up before walking towards the door.

Yuki while walking back called, 'There was a package on the door step.' He said as he sat down again, reading the front. 'Who wants to open it?' he grinned a bit too enthusiastically as he turned it so the front faced us. It was blank apart from the address.

All the hands stayed down knowing what the smile meant he wanted to open it and only asked to be polite. 'Okay, I'll open it!' Yuki smiled widely, glowing with excitement.

A DVD dropped out after Yuki had opened the package. 'Oh…' he said, all excitement drained dry from his voice. 'Let's go watch it!' Yuki added, his eagerness returning as he moved to the lounge room.

Once dinner had been moved to in front of the TV, the DVD was set to play, Sunako's parents appeared on the screen fiddling what was guessed to be the camera before sitting back onto a red sofa and began to talk.

'Hi Sunako, how are you?' started her mother. 'We're terribly sorry to trouble you like this, but you know our situation; travelling and all, so please understand!'

'Do you remember your god-sisters? Rina and Akira?' continued her father. 'Well, if you don't, you guys met when you were younger.'

'That was when we first became their god family! It's been, let's see,' paused her mother, putting an elegant finger on her chin, 'four years since you last met, hopefully you still get along as splendidly as you used to!'

'Shouldn't we tell them…?' asked Sunako's father. 'That thei—'

'No, don't worry about that honey.' interrupted her mother, 'Back to point, due to unfortunate events their parents are missing. You might remember them, although, not on very good terms…' her mother chuckled quietly, 'you and your aunty weren't that… Cozy. Anyway, as their god family, we will be looking after the twins until they're parents found. We hope you understand!' and then the DVD stopped.

'Great.' Kyohei grimaced after a bit. 'We're babysitters now. What next?'

Ranmaru hit the back of Kyohei's head making a loud whack. 'Don't talk about ladies like that.' Ranmaru lectured shaking his hand, mumbling something along the lines of 'thick skulled idiot'. 'It's a no wonder your single, I'll be amazed if you _ever_ get a girlfriend_._'

'Like I care, it'll do me good if anything. Who wants a nagging, obsessive, crazed, stuck up princess following them around?' Kyohei grumbled as he rubbed the spot that Ranmaru hit him.

'Uh… Me?' Ranmaru said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 'Well, as long as they can keep up to with my standards.'

'Break it up guys.' I said, tired of their immaturity, and then turning to Sunako 'Anyway, do you remember them?'

'Yeah, but not that well. My memory of them is kind of fuzzy.' she replied, nodding with each word. 'I think they were considered smart for their age, or something like that.'

'By the way, what did your parents mean by 'cozy'?' asked Yuki curiously.

'She made me her doll.' Sunako replied grudgingly. 'She's a make–up artist.' Noticing the questioning looks, she then added, 'Said I was photogenic.'

'Oh…' answered all of us understandingly.

- End of Flash Back –

_**P.O.V. Ranmaru**_

Sunako was preparing breakfast, as the rest of us were doing their usual thing in the lounge room. This meant Kyohei watching television (Technically, he was actually flicking boredly through all of the channels), Yuki exploring Takenaga's book piles, (Not having the slightest clue what it meant let alone said) Takenaga reading a French romance (... I think... He may had run out of non-fiction books) and lastly, me; talking on my mobile, because I'm scared of piling up the phone bill and the phone was from one of my girlfriends. This continued until something disrupted our regular peace… a marching band?

'Hello!' called a cheery voice that we hadn't heard in a while. 'Sunako–chan!'

'Landlady…?' I asked, squinting as I tried to see through the thick artificial fog. The other guys just sat and watched with bewilderment scribbled all over their faces, waiting eagerly to see what was going to happen next.

When the fog had finally cleared, a woman who appeared to look like the landlady was dressed in a blue and red female march band uniform.

'Yes, Ranmaru?' she replied in her oh–so-cheerful sing-song voice but gave me a 'Get-Me-My-Beloved–Sunako-chan-Or-Face-The-Consequences' glare.

'Umm… Sunako will be right here, in… Just a moment' I said before I dashed off into the kitchen leaving Kyohei, Takenaga and Yuki to deal with the landlady. I grinned widely at them as I left. _Good luck! _I lisped to the three.

'Sunako, come on! You don't need to worry about breakfast now, your aunt is here!' I whispered in a panicky voice before dragging an unwilling Sunako from the kitchen as she clawed the floor in an attempt to get away.

'Nooo...' groaned Sunako as she tried to grab the knife that was lying on the floor that seemed as though it was just waiting to stab something… or someone.

'Please!' I begged, 'C'mon, if you handle her now, she won't be here for long. Remember? She's only here to deliver your sisters!'

Finally, giving in, she got up with more dignity than she should have after what she did with the floor and only showing hesitation when she glanced at the knife, just before leaving the room.

'Ah, Sunako–chan!' welcomed the landlady with smile. 'Have you watched the DVD yet?'

All the house mates nodded. _Yes!_ I thought, remembering the DVD. _Two new girls! I hope they're cute!_

'Good, now all I have to do is introductions then!' the landlady sighed happily. 'Then I'm off to New York. Sorry, but I have to get going really soon.'

Two little kids entered the room, holding hands as they stopped at the landlady's right side. 'I would like to introduce you to, Rina–chan' as she gestured to a smiling girl, 'and Akira–chan' gesturing to the other girl. Unlike Rina, Akira didn't smile, her face was expressionless, and had the slightest resemblance to minature version of Sunako.

'Well, I guess I'll be off then. Tata my dears!' she added lastly while waving and blowing a kiss towards Sunako as she left. I stared at them disappointedly. _They're a bit… Younger than I thought they would be_…

'What are you looking at?' the black haired girl snapped nastily as she noticed me staring. I gave them a once over before pointing at both at them. She sweat dropped. 'Stupid.' she muttered quietly. My nose flared, but I stood still.

'Hi Rina–chan, Akira–chan. I'm Sunako. This is Ranmaru, Takenaga, Yuki' introduced Sunako as she pointed at each house mate before introducing Kyohei, 'lastly and definitely least, Kyohei.'

'It's just Aki. You don't have to add 'chan' to our names either.' Rina smiled cutely after Sunako finished.

Chibi Kyohei tugged at a chibified Sunako's sleeve, whom, was wiping her cheeks just in case the kiss touched her; giving his most adorable puppy eyes before he asked, 'Sunako, our order is **me**, Ranmaru, Takenaga, and then Yuki. Why did you put me at the end?'

'I forgot about you.' Sunako said simply, shrugging it off, still in her chibi form.

'Aww… Sunako, that isn't very nice you know.' whined Kyohei childishly, following her as she walked away, 'You are going to make it up for it, right?'

'Like how?' she asked her facade of 'dull, I'm not interested' was fading fast as Kyohei's eyes got cuter.

'I don't know...' he said innocently looking down before adding 'Shrimps maybe..?' as he looked up.

Too busy with their little squabble, no one noticed, but me, the whispers and pointing between the two four-year-old twins.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, and then it rang again and continued to ring until Yuki had enough. 'Coming, just wait.' answered Yuki, as he started to run to the door.

'Hi Takenaga, Sunako!' greeted Noi walking into the room, although she was looking mainly at Takenaga. I rolled my eyes. Noticing the twins, she bluntly asked 'Who are you?'

The twins just continued with their whispering and completely ignored Noi.

Feeling rebuffed she puffed her cheeks and went up to Takenaga, asking what was going on, so he took her out of the room and explained. After a quick talk, they came back into the room.

'Noi, this is Aki and Rina. Aki, Rina, this is Noi.' Takenaga said, introducing them properly.

'Nice to meet you Noi,' the twins said together, as they curtsied politely. 'May we ask you what relationship you have with Takenaga?' they asked innocently blinking.

_Wow, these kids were sharp …_ I thought. Takenaga and Noi blushed madly, but the rest of the group all let out a snigger.

'Umm, why do you ask?' said Noi, hoping to be able to change the question soon while probably thinking 'I can't be that obvious can I..?'

'Well, when you walked in, you were looking at Takenaga.' said Rina as she happily ran up and hugged Noi's left arm giggling.

'And when your eyes met, Takenaga's aura turned happier.' finished Aki emotionlessly while chopping at Rina's hand till she let of go Noi, then stood between the two while putting her arm protectively around Rina as she started to glare evilly at Noi, after she bopped Rina on the head lightly as a warning. Rina responded by puffing up her cheeks and crossing her arms looking away from her sister.

Both Noi and Takenaga were getting redder by the second as they looked at each other and then took a step away from one another. Noi bumped the twins accidentally making Aki glare at her even more evilly.

The twins took a deep breath and then said 'Mummy, daddy, grandpa.' the twins called out as they point to each of them in the order of Sunako, Kyohei and Ranmaru, then continued on saying 'Aunty, uncle and big brother' this time pointing in the order of Noi, Takenaga and Yuki.

'**Eh**?' everyone practically yelled looking at each other.

'Does anyone have any issues with that?' said Aki with her eyes looking up but her head facing down slightly, giving her a look that was almost sinister.

'Umm, not really but…' everyone began nervously.

'But, why do I have to be mother and father with Kyohei?' Sunako asked frowning in her chibi form.

'Exactly what she said.' said Kyohei, glaring at the twins as though they were enemies.

'Well, you act like an old bickering couple enough to be one.' replied the twins almost instantly, while smiling as if they just did something good.

Both Sunako and Kyohei jaws dropped, and soon started glaring at each other before a chibi catfight broke out. Watching this made Aki laugh for the first time since their arrival.

'Then why am I grandpa?' I asked, making my little scene of flowers and sparkles, 'I mean, do I really look that old?' my eyes started to tear up, _a sight that would break a girl's heart. _I thought as I chuckled to myself.

'Your crimson hair reminds us of an old person trying to hide their age by dying their hair.' replied Rina in a seemingly cute way – it took me a few seconds to realise what she was saying was nasty - though a acid tone would suit better with her words. Aki tugged Rina a little before Rina added, 'Oh, and Aki doesn't like you.' Aki smiled at me.

_Wow… It almost looked sincere_ I thought before I froze and crumbled to dust. Apart from Sunako, Noi and the landlady, I have never been offended by another girl before.

'By the way, charms like before only work for people who have raging hormones. You should realise that we're only four. If you ever, and I _mean_ **ever**, try womanising us again, I'll go to the police and report you for molesting, you paedophile.' stated Aki with a child poker face.

I twitched in realisation that I had too, forgotten that they were only four. Though I had to admit, they really did have sharp eyes and must have a very high IQ.

'Wait, why we are aunty and uncle?' blushed Noi and Takenaga, still not daring to look at the other's face.

'We have already answered that before. If you forgot, use mum and dad's answer, just without the bickering.' said Aki before turning to Sunako with Rina.

'We're hungry mummy…' Rina said with puppy eyes.

'Oh that's right, it's still morning. Would you like what we're having or something different?' asked Sunako, as she bent down so she was face to face with them.

'I'll have what mummy's having.' said Rina now clinging to Sunako.

'Then I want to have what daddy's having' said Aki simply.

'Okay then. Do either of you want to help me set up?' asked Sunako thoughtfully.

'Yup!' both the twins said together. With that, the three of them went to the kitchen to set up. Everything went smoothly until…

It was bedtime...

To Be Continued…

A/N: Whhhoooooop I think I'm as satisfied as I can get now..

PS: one of my old author notes: Yes, I kno this chapter is super cheesy!


	2. Chapter 1 Part 1

A/N: HEY PPLS! MISS ME? Lawl… Haha finally second chap is up and running! Sorry for my few but ever so sweet readers I been busy(and super lazy) and haven't been able to write anything! BUT! Be aware! Unlike my usual reconstructs….i made this one from scratch! So PLLLEEEAAASSE review! I think it somehow came up pretty well! So anyways on to my other notes!

I decided to be lazy so thoughts shall no longer be in italics, so I might not add the thoughts bit so good luck trying to know what's thoughts and what's not!

Disclaimer: I do not own Wallflower

Special Credit to Animelvr23: I'm using one of ur ideas! Hope you like how I wrote it!

* * *

(Chapter 1 part 1)

Sleeping Troubles

– Nakahara Mansion, Tokyo, Japan, before the "to be continued" of previous chapter –

_**P.O.V. Third Person - Reading Aki's Thoughts**_

Lying in the oddly decorated room, Aki stared at the roof emotionlessly. She sniffed in the new smell, the room seemed to have been barely used... She turned her head to face Rina. We haven't even been in bed for five minutes and Rina was already sleeping deeply and was it just me or were her snores seemed louder then usual... Then, Rina rolled to her right and flung her leg on Aki.

'Ah!' Aki cried, clutching her stomach. Slapping Rina's leg harshly, Aki woke Rina.

'Hmm?' she mumbled, barely conscious. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. 'Your make – up have trouble?' she asked sleepily. 'You know, what's the point of having it?'

'No,' replied Aki in a raspy voice. 'You kicked me. The point is because I don't want to look like a lab rat.' After a long silence Aki added 'Mummy and daddy are distant, neh?'

'Mmm…' Rina mumbled. With a sudden burst of energy, Rina sat up and shook Aki.

'What?' Aki asked reluctantly. Quickly, Rina whispered into Aki's ear. 'Jesus, will you ever give up?' sighed Aki. Oh well! Aki thought 'I dibs daddy.'

'Nope, I never give up! And of course you get him.' she grinned before heading to the door. When she got there, she stopped and turned, lending out her hand, grinning wider, as she waited.

-----

- Continuing from prior chapter –

Kyohei settled into the black leather couch while he picked up the remote. Flicking through the channels of the television, his eyes keeping up with the switching easily but still kept his concentration completely on the screen.

Aki peeked up from behind the couch. Her eyes barely seen as she tippy toed to check where Kyohei was. Geez, Rina just had to give me the stoner. Well, more like _I_ **chose** the stoner… Aki giggled quietly as she watched Kyohei stare at the screen. Well, time to get the plan rolling.

Without him noticing, Aki had climbed over the couches back in her black silk pyjamas and slid into the seat next to him. Leaning back she waited for him to notice, and waited, and waited… Then she gave up. She stared up at him with her eye brows knit tightly together, emphasizing his height as she did. Quietly, she crawled on top of his lap, still unnoticed. Her jaw dropped when she realised Kyohei had yet to notice her when she was basically standing on him. Irritated, she smiled. Fine, if that's how you want it to be, your problem. she thought evilly.

Without another second thought, Aki jumped up and landed inside Kyohei's lap. He looked down slowly. Aki smiled cutely as he finally become aware of her.

'Oh, hi Aki.' he grinned. Aki beamed a large smile, glad that it wasn't just her imagination that he started to like her that afternoon. 'When did you get there?'

Aki gaped. 'I've been here for _awhile_ now.'

Kyohei laughed at her reaction, watching her puff up her cheeks now. He patted her head gently. 'Sorry I didn't notice you.' he said still laughing but his voice was sincere. Aki tried her best not to show her thoughts with her expression.

_**P.O.V. Kyohei**_

I smirked as I watched Aki struggle not to smile. She was cute in this kind of sense. Tries to hide her real self, did quite well until a few hours ago. She reminded me of someone. I don't know who though… The name is on the tip of my tongue… I _can't _put my finger on it though. Though that isn't the only as to why I like her. She was different but similar to the person in mind.

'Hey, shouldn't you be in bed?' I asked realising the time. 'I mean, Yuki is already asleep!'

She hammered her left hand with her fist. 'That's right!' Aki exclaimed, realising too. I smiled. At first glance she might not seem that friendly, but after bit, she grows on you. 'I can't sleep with Rina by myself…' she said fiddling with her fingers.

Unexpectedly, a yell came from across the room. '_**As if! **_It's **I** can't sleep with **you **by myself!' Rina had her hands on her hips. Sunako by her side on a chair by the dining table, reading what seemed to be a horror book.

Takenaga looked up from his fifteenth book that day. 'What's this about?' looking surprised. He turned both ways. Frowning slightly, he shrugged knowing he didn't have to so anything thing and went back to reading.

'Mummy!' wailed Rina, sounding like a spoilt child. 'Please sleep between me and Rina!'

'Can't daddy sleep with us instead?' Aki asked holding onto my arm. This was another reason why I liked Aki. She didn't sound like an utter spoilt child no matter what she said; no matter she never used that tone.

'Why don't one of us sleep with you tonight, then we switch tomorrow night?' Sunako asked calmly.

'No!' Rina continued to wail. 'It has to be you!'

'Why not both?' Aki suggested. I looked at her and smiled. So sweet, trying to compromise by… **What?** I widened me eyes. Although before I could say anything, both the twins had already nodded to each other in agreement and before I knew it myself, I was half way to their room.

'No!' I could hear Sunako yell. Looking at her I realised our distance was rapidly becoming more and more narrow, enclosing as the twins dragged us.

I gave Aki a pleading look that probably looked more questioning. She sent back what seemed to be an apologetic one but then flashed a "you'll – thank – me – for – this – later" smile.

I grimaced. This wasn't _exactly_ the sweetest thing she has done for me.

_**P.O.V. Sunako**_

Well this is great, I thought, I finally get over my nose bleeds and now **this **happens. I crossed my arms as the metres to the door became less and less.

Now right at the door, I quickly glanced at Kyohei, whom, was currently glaring at Aki. I raised an eyebrow. This afternoon they got along so well. Then again I can't blame him for being mad at her, I mean, I'm glaring at Rina.

The old door creaked open revealing a room with a clear, invisible line. One half was pale or bright colours while the other consisted of red, black and white.

I turned a wall and smiled. 'Wow, these posters are _great_, these yours Aki?' I asked looking at a wall loaded with pictures of graveyards and murder scenes.

'Mmm,' she replied proudly, 'I made all those myself.' I grinned at her and she grinned back. 'If you'd like, I could make you one.'

'Sorry, I wouldn't like to have _one_,' I said still gazing the wall, 'I would **love **to have a wall like yours.' She just smiled and nodded.

Turning to see Rina and Kyohei, I was surprised that there was only one bed.

'Are we taking out futons or something?' I asked feeling confused. There was no way in hell I was not going to sleep in the bed as Kyohei.

'Nope! We're all sleeping _together!_' Rina said a bit too chirpy.

'But we could **never** _all _fit on!' I objected, looking at the enormous bed. Quickly I estimated how much space there was and how tight it would be. Damn… This in bigger then a king sized bed!

'Why don't we test it?' said Aki, finally speaking.

-----

Aah, kids… I wish that they weren't so stubborn. I sighed mentally. We were lying on the bed now. To my right was Rina, and to my left was Kyohei, followed with Aki next to him. Even with all four of us on, there was about nearly half a metre's space left. 'Roomy isn't mummy?' Rina giggled. She was enjoying this I thought as I swallowed loudly.

'You sure you want us both here?' asked Kyohei hopefully. His right arm was touching mine, radiating a lovely heat. What was weird though was that it felt oddly comforting. It wasn't a sweaty kind of warmth, nor a cold temperature. It was… Just right…

**Oh my god!** What am I thinking? _Am_ I thinking?

'Absolutely, positively.' They said, making their voice entwine. We both sighed. Knowing there was no way to reject the idea, Kyohei and I went to sleep giving up on the fight.

* * *

A/N: sooo???didja like it??? Review please!


	3. Chapter 1 Part 2

(Chapter 1 part 2)

Rearranging

– Nakahara Mansion, Tokyo, Japan –

_**P.O.V. Third Person – Reading Rina's Thoughts**_

Rina's eyes shot open suddenly. She smiled in delight when she saw her parents were sleeping. They look so cute together!

Poking the two hard just to be sure they were sleeping, Rina then woke Aki until she was quietly grumbling.

'Remind me _why_ I'm doing this?' she mumbled, her eyes half closed.

'That my dear nee-chan, we do this because our parents aren't at all lovey-dovey! Sure, they get along well enough, but _hell_, they are still far from love.' – She sighs wistfully – 'Which is **such **a waste because they're like match made in heaven!'

Aki just nodded occasionally as Rina went on with her speech about how perfect the two were for each other. Deciding that she wanted to sleep soon, Aki placed her finger on top of Rina's lips. 'Shut up, let's get this over with!' Aki hissed barely sitting upright.

Rina bobbed her head up and down in agreement.

'Now, how to do this...' Aki smiled, feeling a bit more awake. She turned Kyohei over at the same time Rina turned Sunako.

Placing Sunako's leg over Kyohei's thigh, Rina smirked feeling proud already. She was helping the most ideal couple in the world - excluding her real parents – get together. She sighed, thinking about her parents made her heart ache. I wonder when I'll see them again… Shaking herself from her thoughts, Rina moved back to see the view.

By then Aki had put Kyohei's arm around Sunako's waist. She was getting into this. Then, Rina placed Sunako's arm onto Kyohei's neck.

It was like putting a puzzle together. If they are right for each other it would fit. They, for sure, were all the right pieces. 'They seem distant…' Rina said quietly, her hand under her chin as she analysed their positions.

'Only to you Ri, they look close enough as it is.' Aki whispered.

_**P.O.V. Third Person – Reading Aki's Thoughts**_

Still unsatisfied, Rina pushed the two heads closer. Their lips just touching, her smile, which I bet she barely noticed was there, began to grow as she opened their mouths, doing what only heaven could know with their mouths.

'Ri, really, this is enough. I'm beginning to feel like we're making porn.' Aki said, blushing lightly as she turned away from the (fake) intimate scene.

'Why don't we take a photo for you then!' teased Rina, really taking a picture. Aki let out a exhale noisily. Would daddy be mad at her for doing this? He would be thankful… Right? She thought guiltily.

As if Rina read Aki's mind, Rina started to pat her back. 'He would, no, _should_ be grateful for what we're doing. Don't worry, maybe not at first but he will. Not that he can get angry because they won't know.'

Aki smiled. I wasn't sure if he'd be pleased, but Rina was right, he won't know. Not _yet_ anyway.


	4. Chapter 2

A/N: Yay! Thanks for reviewing! I was sooo happy when I found people ACTUALLY reviewed! Thank you so much!!!!!!!!!! I love u peoples! This chap is kind of off the subject but hope u like how I did it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Wallflower

(Chapter 2 (Short) Prologue)

– Nakahara Mansion, Tokyo, Japan –

_**P.O.V. Third Person – Reading Sunako's thoughts**_

As the sun started to rise and Sunako's awareness came around. She could feel a sugary sensation; inside and outside her mouth. 'So sweet…' Sunako mumbled dreamily. Her body seemed covered in warmth, Sunako never realise that something so comfortable existed. It was like a blanket that snugs close to her skin. Ooh… and the smell! thought Sunako. How could anything smell so beautiful and unique? But why does it all feel so familiar though? Her eyes stayed closed although curious what this mysterious thing was, fearing that the feeling would disappear if she found out what it was.

Fearing she wouldn't like what she saw…

(Chapter 2)

Reactions and After Effects

_**P.O.V. Third Person**_

_Beep Beep…_ Sunako's alarm clock went.

Sunako eyes opened exceptionally slowly. 'Mmm… Gosh, if every morning tasted like this life must be heaven.' She whispered in an inaudible voice. After a few more seconds her eyes were open enough to see…

'_**Kyaaa!' **_Sunako screamed. The scream echoed around the mansion, waking everything in it.

All four male residents shot up. The three in the other rooms rushed out, crashing into each other head on at the as they tried to get to the room.

As they landed on their butts, they quickly said apologies. Getting up the fastest, Yuki held his breath as he got to the door quickly.

The door flung open as Yuki rushed in.

To their surprise, Kyohei was still asleep on the bed, unnoticed, but both twins were too. Takenaga stepped forward, investigating as to why Kyohei managed to sleep through the scream. 'No,' he whispered in a low tone, half laughing as he did, 'He's knocked-out. Look, there's a bruise.'

Ranmaru came forward too. As Takenaga had said, there really was a bruise. Both looked to Sunako, whom was equally, if not more stunned, as them. Her arms were in front of her in a defensive position.

She glanced at them before bolting out of the room, running faster then they could've imagined.

'What did he **do** to her to make her hit him _that_ hard.' Yuki asked curiously, looking at the exceptionally large purple bruise.

_**P.O.V. Third Person – Reading Sunako's thoughts**_

Sunako slammed the door behind her as hard as she could. Leaning onto it, she slid down using the door for support. Her head looked up seeing her _sanctuary_, her safe place; but why did it seem so…_different_.

She stopped thinking for a bit. Relaxing everything in her, soon she could feel those sensations all over again. The smell, the taste, the warmth… Stop it Sunako! she thought. It's **Kyohei** we're talking about. That Radiant Being, you're opposites! This isn't right!

'What are you doing?' asked Hiroshi. 'This is ridiculous! How could you even _think _about him?'

'I know! I'm sorry!' wept Sunako as she hugged Hiroshi. 'I – I – I…'

'Just go!' Hiroshi snapped. Listening to her doll, she left her sanctuary, drying her eyes with her sleeves as she did.

_**P.O.V. Third Person**_

Kyohei had been tied up more then twenty minutes now. His patience was gone after two. '**Would you believe me already? What part of I did not do anything don't you get?**' he growled, if it hadn't been for the steel chains, he would have knocked **them** out cold already. It was early in the morning, woken with a scream, had been punched unconscious, woken** again** with a bucket of icy cold water and he hadn't even had his breakfast yet. Kyohei was _not_ in the mood for an interrogation.

'Then why would Sunako have given you that?' Ranmaru asked pointing at the enormous discoloration.

'How would I know? I just woke up from her scream and saw her really close me, then boom, I blacked out!' His eyes widen as he realise he just gave out vital information. Kyohei bit his lip in regret. 'Crap…' he grumbled.

'You want to continue?' Ranmaru probed with a sadistic face. Holding Kyohei's chin he asked 'You say close, but I say _how_ close?'

Kyohei just kept biting his lip, refusing to say anything. The silence began to grow awkward. Ranmaru just lifted an eyebrow as he waited. 'Alright already! It was **close**!' yelled Kyohei.

'Like…?' Takenaga asked, finally speaking up.

'Like few centimetres close. **And I didn't do it!**' Kyohei replied in a less angry voice.

'Sure.' Ranmaru smirked perversely. Turning to talk to the other two guys, Ranmaru said is a quiet voice, 'What happens now?'

'We cheer them on and hope that Sunako's alright!' Yuki said in a chirpy voice. The circle grew quiet.

'Sunako…' the three said grimly with Kyohei sniggering in the back.

There was a sudden rustling in the blankets. The two twins popped up, yawning as they did. 'I'm hungry.' Rina said abruptly, taking Aki as well, leaving the three guys to stare among themselves.

-----

_**P.O.V. Third Person – Reading Sunako's thoughts**_

As Sunako walked into the kitchen she found the twins already there and sitting on the counter drinking a little box of juice. 'Good Morning.' Rina grinned in her usual too bright voice.

Sunako just replied in a dull monotone 'Nothing is good about _this_ morning.' before starting breakfast. Well, actually, it's a _very_, good start to a morning. said a voice in Sunako's head.

Who are you? You sound familiar. thought Sunako feeling a little confused. Could this be her conscious?

'Eeh…' Rina frowned looking ever so adorable. 'But _I_ think it's a great morning!'

Sunako stopped getting the ingredients. Turning to see the two, she could see Rina smiling and Aki just sipping quietly away. She raised an eye brow. Could they be why we – I mean **I**, there'sno way I would be a '**we**' with **Kyohei** _– _woke up like that?

'You girls wouldn't know what happened this morning, would you?' Sunako asked stepping closer.

Aki shook her head violently. 'I hwas asheep.' she replied with the straw still in her mouth.

By now Sunako was close enough to grab Rina's white pyjamas top by the collar. 'What about _you_.'

Rina's eyes started to water. 'I didn't do it! D-d-don't you trust me?' she asked as her right hand behind her crossed their fingers, soon her eyes pouring out tears. She tried to wipe them with her left hand before they left her face.

Now you've done it! said her inner voice. You made her cry! Sunako was guilt ridden. She dropped Rina carelessly as she mumbled a quiet apology and saying what's wrong with me? She turned to start breakfast again.

'Are you alright?' Aki whispered in a voice that Sunako couldn't hear as she got off the counter to help Rina. They both dusted the white pyjamas.

'I'm great!' Rina grinned happily as she watched Sunako. 'But gosh, she looks down on us! Sure, we (technically) don't know what happen this morning, because we didn't **just **know what happened, we _created_ what happened.

'Aah… But I guess we're lucky you're good at acting. Oh! We gotta go _there_ soon don't we?' Aki said still in the same low voice.

'Mmm…' Rina sighed. 'Pity, a day wasted.'

'Well, c'mon. We got to make up with her.' Aki said as she walked to Sunako. 'Mummy,' she began. 'Can you teach us how to cook?' Sunako looked at the tanned girl. The girl's eyes widened in shock. Sunako looked dreadful!

'You know, we don't (often) hold grudges.' Rina stepped in. 'So if you teach us how to cook, we'll forget** and** forgive _forever!_'

Sunako smiled at the two cuties. 'Okay.' She said simply as she finished the food. She turned to leave, a dish in each hand. Then, she saw a tall, lanky figure with wild blonde hair. Sunako stopped in surprise. Her heart pounded in (what she hoped to be) shock.

------

– Osaka, Japan –

_**P.O.V. Third Person**_

'Are you sure you want go?' asked the concerned nanny. She held the two little boys' hands firmly. 'I mean, it's _really_, far way. Are you _certain_ that you don't want me coming?'

'We'll be fine, really!' grinned the blonde one waving his thumbs high in the air.

'Jason, you're always say that.' the lady sighed. 'Remember that time at the park? You broke you're arm and you were _still_ saying "I'm fine, really!" even though tears were pouring out.'

The boy blushed madly. The lady turned to the quiet black haired child. 'Rei, you be careful too, I don't want you getting lost or anything.' She hugged the two tightly. Holding their bags securely, they went to the private plane. 'Remember! Don't talk to suspicious people!' the nanny yelled as they started to walk away.

Jason put his right thumb in the windy air to show that they heard.

-----

– Nakahara Mansion, Tokyo, Japan –

The two dishes started to fall. Sunako was still stunned as the plates came closer to the floor. The twins started to run towards the descending dishes.

'Phew!' Aki said as she caught one and Rina caught the other.

'You should be more careful mummy.' said Rina while she and Aki place the plates back onto the flat surface of Sunako's hands. Still frozen, she fell backwards making the dishes fall again.

The girls eyes widen, who knew their mum could be so clumsy. They dashed again to catch the dishes as flash passed them.

_Crash…_ Something landed on the floor.

-----

The three guys sat on the floor feeling miserable. It was a bad idea to loosen the chains when Kyohei was angry at them.

_- Flash Back -_

'C'mon you guys! The steel is starting to huuurt.' Kyohei whined as he shook the chains.

'Don't you feel the slightest bit guilty?' whispered Yuki to Ranmaru.

'Only a little.' He replied, not letting his eyes off the door. 'Maybe we should relax the chains a bit. Just so it's more comfortable.' All three moved towards Kyohei cautiously. As they started to loosen the chain, Kyohei smirked without being noticed.

'Ah!' the three flinched. Within seconds they had been tied up with same chain that had tied Kyohei. 'What?' the three asked feeling confused.

'You think I would let you guys get away with tying **me** up?' Kyohei grinned evilly with his arms crossed and his chin slightly in the air. 'As if!' he yelled as he poked his tongue out at them immaturely. 'Bye bye.' he waved as he left the three stranded.

- _End of Flash Back -_

'What havoc do you think he's created by now?' asked Ranmaru, leaning his head back.

'You make him sound like a monster.' stated Takenaga calmly. 'I doubt he's done anything apart from look or eat food.'

'If Ranmaru makes him sound like a monster, you make him sound like a pig.' laughed Yuki. 'He can be though, but he can be a good friend either case.'

'At times.' added Ranmaru, 'Want to try get out?' he asked.

'Umm… It's steel… You want to try?' asked Yuki looking at Ranmaru weirdly.

'No!' he blushed, 'I mean try walking down to the kitchen!'

'Why not?' joined Takenaga. They all got up, failing first time because Yuki was too slow to get up. On the second try, a little unsteadily, they stood up. 'Okay, now, to the door.' Takenaga said slowly.

'One step at a time…' Yuki said quietly. 'Ah!' he said as he tripped causing the other two to collapse on top of him. '…Again?' he asked uncertainly.

The other two glared at him as they nodded sharply in reply.

-----

'Ow…' mumbled Kyohei as he sat up. Sunako was sitting wide-eyed on his thighs by the time he was fully sitting up. 'Ah, that's right…' he said as he remembered trying to catch her. He looked at her curiously. She was frozen. 'Sunako?' he asked while poking her.

_Slap…_ Sunako's hand hit his face making a whacking noise.

'What was _that_ for?' he yelled holding his cheek.

By this time, the three other house mates had finally stumbled their way down the stairs still tied up. Looking through the kitchen door, they all gasped.

'You're making a move on her again?' they yelled simultaneously.

'No!' he said still holding raw red cheek. 'I thought I helped!' he looked at Sunako feeling confused.

She just stared at him like he was bizarre, muttering 'I am fine, I am controlled, I will **not** go on a mad killing spree, I will **not** go on a mad killing spree, no matter how desperately I want to…' before turning chibi and leaving him to stare at her back.

Sunako started to leave the room without saying another word. The twins popped their heads out of the door when she gone. 'Aai… Not exactly as we planned.' whispered Aki to Rina.

'Well, it could've gone worst…' Rina said hopefully. 'She could've really gone mad and massacre all of us.'

'True enough.' Aki replied as they followed Sunako.

A/N: gah! I displayed the charaters weirdly huh? I think I exaggerated them too much…and sorry took so long to update… I haven't had internet in aaggges… Well, I still don't… I'm using someone else's computer to update ;P Anyway please review again!


	5. Chapter 3 Part 1

**A/N: Unbelievably sorry to those who bother to read this**

**I've busy with school and had a total writers block and hole buncha other stuff…… Ran out of ideas, forgot what was suppose to happen and yea… If you have any ideas, you more then welcome to send them :D**

**I'm also trying different style of riting by the way, because I forgot how I wrote it before, hope you like it!  
**

**PS: Baka no Kouen is non-existant place, well, i think thats the case; special thanks to my lovely cuz who made up the name for me**

* * *

-----------

(Chapter 3, Part 1)

How Much Longer?/I Love You!

– Baka no Kouen, Tokyo, Japan/Present Time –

_**P.O.V. Narrator**_

Rina smiled widely.

Aki watched blankly.

Sunako's jaw became unusable with pure excitement.

Kyohei did the same.

They all looked at the new park, Baka no Kouen, interesting name huh? With adrenaline pumping through their veins, Kyohei and Sunako's previous complaints washed away. Ask them how they got here a few seconds ago, they probably say, via annoying train ride. Now? They say what ride? Just a matter of the past and then they would grin with no end. By now you're probably thinking "What the – bad word (I'm sure you all have capable imaginations that can fill it in yourself) – are you talking about?" Don't worry; I'll fill you in soon enough, just as soon as I pick how.

Rina, Aki, Sunako or Kyohei? Hmm…

Eeny-meeny-mainy-moe catch-a-tiga-by-the-toe if-it-squeals-let-it-go eeny-meeny-mainy-moe! Kyohei it is my dears. If you wanted otherwise, well, too damn bad.

Now, I'll let you into the mind of Kyohei as of one hour or so ago…

-----

- Nakahara Mansion, Tokyo, Japan / Earlier in the Morning -

_**P.O.V. Kyohei**_

Bloody hell. _  
_

That's all I can say about this morning.

Bloo-dy he-ll.

This happens, then that happens, now _this_ just has to happen. Did someone ask the devil to mess with me? I swear, if I find out they did, they. Will. Pay.

Sunako has been just about everything **but** happy. Eating has become impossible with that glare of hers, not mentioning the gloom too. Well, no that's a lie. I'm still eating. Stuff that glare, I'm hungry. Just everyone else can't take it. That's not the point though! I should be enjoying this for god sake. It's _food_. Adding the fact that she is aiming that glare at me doesn't help either.

Ah, and the twins, yes, the twins. They're feeling awkward about this too. They better be enjoying this just as much as me. Yes, Aki too. I blame Sunako's temper on them. You're probably thinking, "How immature." Aren't you? Who made us sleep on the same bed? Yeah, I have my rights.

Oh, oh; and she finishes! Her glare is still not off me though. Carefully scrapping her chair as she stood from her seat, an agonizingly slow movement; she leaves the table.

No joke when I say this, _everyone_ let's out a sigh of relief. Whatever force she was magically putting on us, had been lifted.

They begin to pick up there cutlery.

Then, I had to let out a light laugh at this part, as it effected them more then me, Sunako came back with some tea flavoured ice-cream. Although I have to admit I don't exactly miss that stare.

They put down the cutlery.

I laugh again. Knowing there was no hope of eating anytime soon, most of them let out a quiet sigh. Rina's eyebrow twitched slightly. I'm guessing she's losing it, I mean, her face looks… sickly.

'We're going to the park.' Rina declares suddenly. The statement is met by the sound of crickets. 'Oh come on, why not? I heard it's all new.' Her eyes twinkle at the thought. Ranmaru, Takenaga and Yuki exchange glances, very suspicious glances, and then began grinning far too broadly.

'Ah, I can't. Noi's coming over today.' Takenaga said, picking up a spork with a smile.

'Me neither, I'm visiting a friend of mine.' Ranmaru beamed while doing the same as Takenaga.

'Ditto, I got to shop with Maki.' Yuki added copying the other two.

My eyes widened, realising what those glances meant. _Say you're busy before they can get the chance._ My mouth opened to give an excuse or protest - I hadn't decided which just yet (Not that it mattered) – but it was too late. Aki had realised what was going on at the same time as me, if not faster.

'I guess it's just us, mummy and daddy then.' Aki smiled nonchalantly.

I repeat. Blo-ody He-ll.

An hour after we finally managed to finish eating, Rina and Aki are waiting with me at the door for Sunako.

Forty-five minutes before, she came out with her school uniform. With a frown on their faces the other guys abducted Sunako - Imagine my face smirking here - to use the advantage that Sunako was leaving the house for once and decided they needed to dress her up. _Five _minutes before, Sunako came out in armoured in pink cotton blouse, knee length white skirt with matching coral silk clutch bag and peep-toe-four inch heels. Oh. Where did I get all those words from? Boy, oh, boy. Anyway, she glared at them to let her go after they got a picture as a keep sake; then she left.

Still waiting, I settled myself in the couch. The creaking door opened, we all turned to see who it was. I smile. After turning, I was facing a Sunako, who was dressed much more like herself in a brown singlet, black jacket, black cargo pants that reached her ankles and runners.

'Take your time.' I say as I roll my eyes.

'Of course.' Sunako replies before grabbing the twins and begins to walk to the door.

-----

'How much longer?'

I glare at Aki after she voiced her thoughts for the millionth time. Well, could it be millionth, I wouldn't know, I lost count after sixty-two. Harrumphing, she turns away. We had been waiting for a good half-an-hour now. Our train was already late by seven minutes. The noise of the train coming was music to our ears. Crowds begin to move to the doors, with that, Sunako and I start herding the twins in.

Few minutes into the ride I begin to hear quiet grumbling, barely audible above the trains noise. Slowly, the grumbling get louder until it's clear. This time from Rina rather Aki. Pouting, she clung to Sunako's leg as she wasn't able to secure a pole or chair. 'How much longer?' Rina asked, exasperation clearly in her voice.

'... Twenty-two more minutes.' I sigh in reply. Nodding Rina stares out the window.

I look at Sunako, wondering why she's not being asked. I chuckle to see I was wrong. On her other leg Aki clings tightly, asking 'How much longer?'

The trains chatter begins to quiet down. 'How much longer?' Rina asked Sunako.

Snapping, Sunako drops down to their eye-level, her face not bothering to hide her annoyance. She whispers something into the kids ears, making them pale drastically. I laugh, their expressions were priceless. While I was laughing, I had not noticed that the twins moved else where.

Wiping the tears from my laughter, I noticed two pairs of hands held onto me. The cheerful feeling went away quickly, replacing it with angry bubbles in the pit of my stomach. Was it a feeler again? Last time I went onto a train I manage to get away with only being groped seven times and let loose four satisfying punches. Turning my head to check, I saw no one near me for once. Finally realising where the hands were I looked down.

I gaped before shooting daggers at Sunako, who had a confident smile on her pale face.

'How much longer?' the twins ask in perfect sync. This was, I look out the window to see where we were, going to be the longest nineteen-minute-ride of my life for sure.

As if to confirm my thoughts, the twins repeated the question, 'How much longer?'. I slap my face as I gave in and answered. Yes, this was going to be a _very_ long ride.

-----

– Baka no Kouen Station, Tokyo, Japan –

I let out a breath as I got off the train, relief flooding in as I do so. Cramped in a compact area with the twins is not my best experience. Rotating on my heel, I offer my hand out to Aki. She takes it while eyeing the strangers curiously. Holding my left hand in her right, Aki used her left to hold onto Rina; who was holding onto Sunako, with that the four of us linked into a chain.

Looking around, I could see groups of people heading towards a bus with the words "Baka no Kouen" painted on the sides, it was about two-hundred-and-eighty meters away. I pointed at it, happy I saw it first, letting a small part of my competitiveness slip. Noticing it was filling up quickly I tugged at Aki to pull the rest along. Sunako grinned wickedly. It was the type of grin that sent all kinds of things running down the spine. Adrenaline, competitive, excitement, hormonal... I did not just think that.

Lost in my thoughts, I took little notice that Sunako had picked up the twins and handed them to me. Automatically taking them, I didn't realize that she was doing until she ran away. She did not just do that. Oh no she didn't. I thought as I ran towards her. Scowling at my arms, I knew I would be catching up to her a lot faster had it not been for the twins. Finally near her, I stopped for a split second, sticking out my foot. I return her earlier grin with a content one of my own as she landed on her hands. After that I kept running without a second glance behind. Not that I kept running for long. Few seconds after I tripped Sunako, I felt a firm grip on my right ankle. Shit.

Time seemed to slow down funnily enough. Well, I found it funny anyway. The floor was enclosing the distance between it and my nose. Again, well, it was more me doing the enclosing rather then the floor. I could officially see the little rocks on the ground. Realizing they were getting bigger and the twins were still in my arms, I began move myself and pray the twins don't get hurt, with that in mind I pushed my left leg as far as I could; then I caught a glimpse of an elbow.

Never in my life did I ever think I would be thankful to see an elbow. Thin, pale elbow, belonging to non-other then Sunako Nakahara. Just as I was thanking the Lords while my eyes closed, comprehension of the situation hit me. Her elbow wouldn't stop me! She's strong, but only her **elbow** can't stop my fall! Bloody --

Hell..? I didn't feel any impact. Glancing to my right I saw Sunako. Her elbow actually stopped my fall. More like balancing me though... Ha! My foot did its job. Checking on the twins, I saw that they looked deathly pale. Noticing that they were no longer falling, they squirmed out and ran behind Sunako. I laugh as they look at me like a monster.

'Say sorry.' commanded Aki. I raise my eyebrows in surprise.

'What for?' I question, no way would I apologize for no reason.

'For tripping mummy in the first place.' replied Rina, now holding hands with Sunako.

'No way--' I began, but stopped as the trio glared at me. Swallowing, I move away carefully. The twins reach out and grip my jeans, still glaring. Biting my lip, I reluctantly apologize.

They smile in response. Sunako and I begin to dust off ourselves as we walked to the bus at a steady pace, with the twins in between us.

Reaching the bus, Sunako gapes while I look up at the sky. We had forgotten why we began the race. The bus driver had an amused expression on his face as he told that it was full. I gritted my teeth.

'When's the next one..?' asked Rina sweetly. I tried hard not laugh as the bus driver's face fell. He obviously felt guilty about having a full bus at the sight of her.

'I'm sorry, honey, the next one comes in about half-an-hour.' the man actually looked sincerely sorry.

Instantly, Rina's face turned from sweet to brat. 'What?' her voice sounded like acid, the bus driver looked stunned by the sudden change. 'We have to wait **half-an-hour**?' The driver nodded numbly. Rina stomped off the bus, but not before giving the driver one last look. Boy, if looks could kill, the guy must have died several times over. We followed her silently if you excluded the snickers coming from us.

Sitting on a nearby stool we all sighed in union. 'How much longer?' Aki asked suddenly. Sunako and I sighed.

-----

Finally seeing the bus pull up in front of us, Sunako and I beam. 'Yes!' I yell jumping up and down, quickly dragging the other three. Rushing there, we are the first in line. I grin proudly as we wait for the door to open.

When they do, we meet the face of the previous driver. He eyes Rina cautiously. 'On the house...' he mutters quietly so only we can hear it. Thanking him we finds ourselves a spot.

After settling in, I look at the twins. They catch my eye and smile. 'How mu--' they began but I cut them off with my hands over their mouths. 'Fine.' I lean back into my chair. This ride should be peacefu-- 'How much longer?' they say quickly, grinning cheekily. Never mind.

-----

– Baka no Kouen, Tokyo, Japan / Present Time –

Rina smiled widely.

Aki watched blankly.

Sunako's jaw became unusable with pure excitement.

I did the same.

We all stared at the entrance in daze. After getting off the bus, we stopped right in front of a huge mouth of a head of giant wacko. With a bare resemblance a clown, we took a peek of what was inside. Our eyes locked onto the enormous rides instantaneously. Without another thought, Sunako and I paid the entrance fee before grabbing a map of the place.

Scanning the huge piece of paper, our grins grew. Feeling little fingers grip my forearm, I look down. The twins pouted as they pointed at the map Sunako and I held. Both of us kneeled so the kids could look too. With a pen that we stole from the desk that held the maps, we marked every ride we wanted to go on; which was practically any with a prize(Our competitive sides were wide awake). Then Aki said we should draw lines to show what order we would do it in. We then decided to have a break around two so we could have lunch at the water-park themed half before we continued with the rides.

The order we ended up with was:  
- Bumper Cars: Just the usual thing, about twenty cars bumping each other like mad; difference, with every bump you get a point, after ten minutes, who ever has the most wins  
- Rock Climbing: Race of thirty people, first to ding the bell 100 meters off the ground  
- Merry-Go-Round: This one for Aki and Rina  
- Treasure Hunt: Given twenty-five clues to every participating group, each group has different clues that all leading to the tresure, first to find wins the tresure  
- Water-Park: Lunch in grass and slide area  
- Duck Racing: Go on a duck shaped boat and race across a lake  
- Shooting: 3 Different types, ducks, cans, balloons  
- Strength Tester: Using a hammer hit the blank head as hard as you can; the harder you hit the higher a light goes up a stick, measured with faces, on the lower part the faces are normal, the higher you get the goofier the faces gets, win a prize if you can get it to the goofiest.  
- Mirror Maze: Five different entrances, timed as you go in, finish before half an hour - assured prize, faster better prize  
- Chuck-a-Pie: One person go behind a wall, chuck as many pies at the person, more you hit them in the face, the better the prize  
- Ferris Wheel: Sight seeing of all the rides

Excitement still in our minds we rushed to the bumper cars. The line was barely existent much to my relief. The bell dinged as we all hopped into a car of our own. Soon, the bell dinged again. Smiling mischievously I pushed my foot down. Bumping into the girl in front of me, my smile grew as my point bar said one. The girl swooned. Other girls saw this and started to line in front of me, waiting for a chance to get bumped. My smile went a little smaller. This would lose the fun of it... In the corner of my eye I noticed Sunako was rallying the boys, her point bar getting higher by the second. Even the twins were going well, using one as bait the other pushing, then switching. My eyes nrrowed. After knocking every girl in the line already, I made my way to where Sunako and the people were. Bumping a few from behind, to get them to notice me, it quickly tunred into a full fledged bumper fight.

When the bell dinged again, I smiled satisfied that I had reached fifty-three. Getting off we looked at the board that showed the points. My jaw dropped when I saw I had tied with Sunako. 'Dammit...' I heard a female voice mutter. It was Sunako, she was upset as I was but I let it go after we received our prize of 3 eat-as-much-as-you-want voucher to a sushi shop each and the nice owner of the bumper cars gave us one extra to share. Rina and Aki had tied as third and got a ticket each. We gave our tickets to Rina, who reluctantly put it in her teddy bag.

Moving onto each game/ride, similar situations kept happening. Key word: **Similar**. The next thing we went to was rock climbing. After tying with Sunako, this time I was hell-bent on on beating her.

I didn't think she would be too.

That's why, while race-rock-climbing, I came second as I forgot to check Sunako. That's what I'll say, and I will keep saying it. I just forgot to check where she was. Sunako got the first prize which was six tickets to go to the hot springs for free. Though, on the bright side I got six food vouchers to a ramen shop near the ofura. Once again, we gave the tickets to Rina (Rina and Aki had sat this one out because we refused to let them climb 100 meters), pouting her complaints.

Thus, why the next thing was Merry-Go-Round. It was chosen so the two could go on for sure. Sunako and I joined for fun though. We ended but moving around while the merry-go-round was still in motion; much to the owner's distaste. Not that he stayed distasteful for long. Rina had pleaded to him so we could keep going. This time, unlike the driver, he could agree. That's how I ended up on a horse with the girls behind me in a carriage. We kept going, doing different poses randomly, holding it for a few seconds with each seat.

Joining in the treasure hunt with other groups of people, the guides whisked us into a secluded space. Every group was given a set of twenty-five clues to solve. Sadly, Sunako and I couldn't turn this into a competition because Aki and Rina answered too quickly. However, once we finished, we won the chest of fake crowns and chocolate jewels, along with twenty-five different packets of lollies because after figuring out each clue, you won a packet.

Later, we bought a picnic hamper from a store near by the grassy area in the water-park. Setting out the blanket that came with the hamper; we began eating the things from the hamper as well as the treasure chest. Having ate their share, Rina and Aki started to grow bored.

'Can we play on the playground?' asked Rina, gesturing at the said playground. I turned to Sunako for an answer. Catching my eye, she nodded at the kids. Watching them for a bit, I yawned. Checking to see if they were still being watched, I glanced at Sunako again. With a peaceful expression, she still was supervising them. Yawning yet again, I lay down. Before I knew it, I was quietly snoring away.

-----

- Airport, Tokyo, Japan -

_**P.O.V. Third Person - Reading Rei's Thoughts  
**_

After landing in Tokyo, Rei and Jason made their way to the taxi pick up area. Many times before they had been here, just never to Nakahara Mansion.

Reaching the edge of the road, Jason jut out his hand, thumb sticking out. A few taxis passed without noticing them. Jason grumbled at this. _It's times like this I wish we were taller... Ah!_ As if a light bulb was turned on, Rei made a "click" noise. Catching Jason's attention, Jason gave Rei a questioning look. Without saying anything Rei took off his bag as well as Jason's, spinning him as he did so. 'Get ready to hold me...' Rei murmured.

Jason's eyebrows shot up at this point, but obliged anyway. Rei climbed onto Jason and stuck out his hand. A surprised taxi driver spotted the two, pulling up, he grinned sheepishly. 'Hey there, kiddos.'

'We're not "kiddos"...' grumbled Jason quietly.

Ignoring Jason's comment, Rei got in anyway. Looking through his bag before turning to the driver. 'Can you drive us here please?' Rei asked politely as he handed the piece of paper from their nanny.

'Uhh... Sure.' the driver replied wryly after reading the paper with an address of a park written on it. Jason came into the taxi to after hearing the drivers reply.

Few minutes later, the driver stopped in front of the park. Looking back, he saw the kids had already left the car. Only thing showed that they had been there was the correct amount of money, resting where they had been.

-----

– Baka no Kouen, Tokyo, Japan –

_**P.O.V. Kyohei**_

My mouth twitched subtly. With my eyes still shut tightly, I got my ears to perk up. I could hear quiet giggling. Sitting up I looked around. The twins had come back and were now surrounding me with a Sunako who was holding back a laugh. I examined them suspiciously. They were smiling back innocently, so I let it go eventually.

'So what are we doing now?' I ask. They all exchange looks. The looks come back to me, they shrug simply. I look at the slides. Although they all involved water, they still looked wonderfully tempting. Using my head, I point at it. Following my head, they see the playground. They turn back and grin. More specifically, Aki and Sunako grin. Rina looks down at her clothes, spends a few moments to think _then_ she grins.

-----

Half-an-hour later, we're going down the slides, completely drenched, getting wetter as we land in the pool. 'Ughh... Can we move on yet..?' Rina and Aki ask. 'So tired... Wanna rest...'

Thinking about it, I was just about to say "no" but then Sunako goes: '... Fine, fine, its about time we move anyway.'

'Can't we stay a bit longer?' I pout as I nibble my lower lip. 'Just a teeny weeny bit..?'

Sunako turns away quickly and swims to the edge, the little ones in tow. I frown. Did I do my cute face wrong? I follow her to see what's going on.

Reaching her side, I chuckle as I took in the fact that she as holding her nose. 'It's been awhile since you've done that.' I noted. The twins look at me questioningly.

'Shut up.' she responded venomously but failed to scare me. Though that could be because it lost all effect while she held her nose, making her voice squeaky. I don't bother to stop my laugh. She turns to glare at me. 'I repeat. Shut. Up.'

'Yes, Ma'am.' I answer mock-seriously while saluting like a soldier. She sharpens her glare in reply having detected her odd voice.

'What did you mean before?' Aki asked quietly, her eyes wide with curiousity.

I lower myself so I can talk straight into her ear. 'You see, mummy (If you haven't noticed, I don't mind the nicknames, as long as mine's not used) used to have bloody noses a lot because of me and everyone else. Although she's gotten use to us, so it doesn't happen as much.' I whisper conspiratorially, my hands blocking anyone from lip reading as I glanced back and forth at Sunako so she knew I was talking about her. Her eyes narrow at me evilly. 'I guess I should shut up now.' I say quietly as I stand up straight. Sunako nods vigorously in agreement. I smile unable to not compare her to a bobble head doll.

'What?' ask Sunako in her squeaky-because-she's-holding-her-nose-venomous-voice, no longer nodding.

'Nothing.' I mutter knowing her probable reaction. She eyes me but doesn't say anymore. 'Let's go then.' I add, stepping out of the pool. Holding out both hands the twins each take one like a rope so I can pull them up. Once I got them out I held out my hand for Sunako. Slapping it away, she pulls herself out. At this time the twins had run out to the picnic blanket. Standing up, Sunako tries to balance without any help. Key word(again): **Tries**. Standing for no longer then a few seconds, she begins to lean towards me.

Shocked, I couldn't ready myself for impact. Instead, we both toppled over.

Twice. Not once. _Twice_ we've ended up in a compromising position, not mentioning in one day. Not that I mind, heck, it might even go under "Nice-Experiences-In-My-Life-Time"; it's just that, while it lasted: yeah, nice, after: not so much. Anyhow, Sunako's head landed in my arms, mean time the rest of her petite body as pressed on mine. Knowing what was coming, I readied myself.

'I love you!' she screeched as she got up.

Okay. Maybe I was wrong about being able to guess what was next.

-----------

* * *

**A/N: Hey, sorry about making it a cliff hanger; but don't worry! I'll try update soon coz I got an idea going x]**

**Originally I wasn't going to make it two part but then turmoil started inside me **

**It's sad that this chapter is longer then all my other put together, so I'll say its a present for my long time hiatus(pretty much anyways)**

**In truth I planned to leave it in 1 chapter, not 2 parts, but like I said it would be longer then all my chapters put together, times 2 if I continued.**

**Once again, I'm sorry...**

**Since I wanted to get this up and running quickly so any mistakes, please tell me  
**

**BTW: To anyone who bothers to read my a/ns, wat does baka no kouen mean? Prize to first person that replies: part 2 of chapter 3(other words the next chapter) ;P  
**


	6. Chapter 3 Part 2

A/N: SUUUURPRIIISE! I'm back more or less :)

Sorry for not doing anything for ages! I kind of got caught up with some stuff and never bothered to do anything. So, I've forgotten my (what I thought back then) awesome ideas, so if you got anything your willing to share post it in a review

PS: I (heavy emphasis) **planning** to do this as often as I can, however after face palming my way through the story so I could remember what was going on, I've decided I'll post new chapter, edit old one, new chap, edit and so forth until there is none left. Hopefully I'll stick to it.

So, cheers to my old readers, (as you're reading this it obviously means you're still interested) thank you for your patience after all this time.

(Chapter 3, Part2)

L.O.A.T.H.E./Payback's a Bi-

– Baka no Kouen, Tokyo, Japan –

_**P.O.V. Narrator**_

Sunako could feel the heat swelling to her face as she got up.

Stamping her feet in rage as she got away, she screeched to him, 'I _loathe _you!'

Got you there didn't I? (chuckling)

His face radiated shock. Sunako raised an eyebrow, why is this such a revelation?

'You _l-l-love_ me?' Kyohei stuttered weakly.

'What?' After a beat she continued. 'I *_creative word*_, absolutely **loathe** you!'

Recognition takes up his face as it finally made sense. Taking his error in stride, he smiled, then in a stronger voice. 'You *_creative word*_, absolutely _love_ me?'

'_No_,' Sunako stammered slightly as her cheeks began to stain crimson, 'I said I **loathe** you.'

She tried to find a better word so he could understand her, but before she could, he moved. Stepping forward, and then lightly hooking his hand around Sunako's fine waist, he planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

'I know what you meant, don't worry.' whispered Kyohei, despite his cool demeanour, a little colour showed on his cheeks.

Looking at the unfolding scene, a frozen Sunako at one end and close to her, Kyohei, both slightly flushed Rina held back a smirk, hamper packed and ready in hand.

'I hope we didn't miss too much.' giggled Aki with a raised eyebrow. We must have influenced them more than we thought.

'Let's go then.' called Rina, heading to the lake nearby. Quickly following was Aki, then Kyohei with still frozen Sunako slung over his shoulder.

After a making a series of incomprehensible gurgles, Sunako found her tongue. 'That's not what I meant!' she suddenly yelled. Instead of reply, Kyohei just kept walking, except now he was purposely making it a rough ride. 'S-sto-p i-it!' yelled Sunako again, having trouble talking with all the bumping. Rolling his eyes with a smile he caught sight of her butt, which happened to be pleasantly close to his face, so without anther thought he slapped it, chuckling very loudly.

Turning around on his back, Sunako growled menacingly.

'Could we please have two ducks?' Rina smiled sweetly from the distance. By her side, Aki gestured that Kyohei should hurry.

Reaching them it was decided that Kyohei would be sitting with Rina and Aki with Sunako. Kyohei's face fell a little.

The owner looked at Kyohei with peculiar style. Shaking it off he helped them get on.

'So, the race still on?' Sunako hollered from the other duck.

Without Sunako noticing, Rina winked at the owner causing him to yell, 'Go!'

With that, Rina started to pedalled as hard as her little legs would allow. Laughing, Kyohei joined in before the other two girls noticed what was happening.

'I like your style.' Kyohei said, still laughing looking see how far ahead they were already.

Avoiding his eyes, Rina blushed at the compliment. 'Thanks.' she murmured so he couldn't hear. From personal experience, most people found this annoying about her, and just about everything except her appearance, making it hard to keep her friends.

On the other side after a few minutes, they got off and waited for Sunako to build the speed while sitting on the edge of the dock. Chewing a gummy snake he noticed a odd looking man staring at him the water. 'Holy shi-!' he yelled jumping back in shock.

'..?' Rina raised an eyebrow. 'err... You alright?'

_**P.O.V. Sunako**_

Kyohei jumped from the dock in horror. I laughing, I noticed Aki's concerned look at Kyohei's scared face. He leaned over the edge again. Obviously, he finally noticed the monobrow, crow's feet, goatee... and moustache.

_**P.O.V. Kyohei**_

I looked at Rina who was looking away and biting her lip nervously. Suddenly, I remembered back at the water park when I woke up and found the girls giggling away.

I looked at the reflection again. Not bad I smile to myself, though, I'm not saying I like it, just saying they're clever, you know?

Glaring at Sunako who was now on land, I pulled Rina to the shooting area. All in all, Revenge was still called for.

_**P.O.V. Sunako**_

Jogging with Aki in my arm, I caught up to Kyohei. I smiled at the sight of him.

The moustache had been my idea after Rina pulled out the permanent marker. She had drawn the monobrow, then got Aki to do something. Feeling bad, all she did was the crows' feet. It only looked fitting to add the other facial hair.

I couldn't hold back my smile at the memory, holding his face carefully so he wouldn't wake up, marker in hand, leaning my hand against his soft lips which let out gentle snores periodically, scribbling on his upper lip then chin. Yes, it was a good memory.

Starting with the balloons at the shooting range, Kyohei asked each of us what we wanted. Rina pointed at a giant bear, Aki just shook him off, and I said I would get my own. He was still insistent to find out which for some reason.

'Fine. I'm going to try getting that gremlin, there.'

'What?' he said looking through the prizes. 'Ooh... The only ugly one left?' I rolled my eyes and nodded. ''Kay.' He said before grabbing the gun. I watched him curiously.

Quickly, he gathered enough points for the giant bear. Taking the prize cheerfully, he looked as if to give it to Rina. She smiled brightly. Swivelling, he gave it to a passing child.

_**P.O.V. Kyohei**_

Rina gasped in horror as the kid walked away with her should've been toy. I laughed manically. One down one to go, since I decided the other two would be enough, after all, Aki even ignored the bait. Immature, but whatever. 'Payback's a bi-'

_Bang...Bang, Bang, Bang_

Turning around I saw Sunako had picked up a gun and was starting to get points before I could get back at her.

'Oh no, you don't!' I shout grabbing my gun again and fire like wild. Racking up points swiftly, I surpassed Sunako and got the ugly gremlin. Tempted, I hung it over a putrid looking bin, which, I swear, had vile green gas swirling up. She looked torn. Keeping her face stony to stop from pouting (though failing miserably) she tried to make it look like she didn't care. I found myself softening.

I mentally face palmed myself and sighed. I pretend to give the toy an onceover. 'I guess it grows on you...' I mutter. 'I think I'll keep it.' Her face lights up, but only a little since she's still not getting it but at least it's not going into the bin. 'That was for,' I point at myself causing them to try stifle (again, failing miserably) a laugh, 'this.'

_**P.O.V. Narrator**_

After getting a hold of themselves, Kyohei waiting as patiently as he could, (otherwise known as not that well) Sunako stood tall and held out a hand. 'Are we even now?'

'Sure.' replied Kyohei, taking her hand and gave it a sturdy shake.

Although, unknown to both parties, they were think/doing the same thing.

With two fingers crossed, they smiled sweetly at the other thinking: _Even? Like. Hell. We. Are. _

A/N: I know it got boring in the middle so bare with me. Hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget I'll be editing the first chapter in mean time so the next time I load a new chapter so check it out the first one for my efforts.

Any thoughts? Review 'em. I'll be more than happy to get any :)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I totally forgot about two characters.. lol.. (face palms) So, this is gonna be a lot about them so, bear with me and my laziness when I skip some things.

ALSO: I've decided to change the names so Rei – Chris, Jason – Ben. No particular reason but haven't had chance to change other chapters so hopefully it won't affect your reading too much, so, sorry!

PS: Totally sad I got so few reviews so special thanks to:

**Otaku-Overload**

**Fantasygirlgowild113**

**Sweet-Angel of Love**

**JC**

**(sorta technically) Angel's Archer**

(Chapter 4)

(Sort of)Starring: the Forgotten Ones

– Somewhere in Tokyo, Japan –

_**P.O.V. Narrator**_

'Don't say anything.' snapped Chris, his face was pale and clearly drained.

Raising his hands to show his palms, Ben smirked in a way that seemed much older than he was. Pursing his lips, Ben bit back his tongue.

Looking around, it was clear Chris didn't have a single clue as to where they were. After getting out of the taxi, the two had walked around for hours in sad hope that they would find their way. Sighing in defeat, Chris shook his head. 'Whatever, just say it.'

'WE'RE LOST!' Ben exploded, laughing far too much. The two kids received an adequate share of stares from strangers in the area.

Holding his head low, Chris his stuck his hands into his pockets quickly walked away from the other boy to avoid the stranger's gazes.

'What? C'mon Chris, I'm sorry, but you said I could.' Ben yelled as he chased the now blushing raven-haired child.

– Shooting Area, Baka no Kouen, Tokyo, Japan –

Snatching her hand away, Sunako grabbed the twins and whispered into their ears. Kyohei watched curiously from the distance and raised an eyebrow.

The two girls then, as casually as they could, skipped away.

Pivoting around Sunako smiled sweetly at the still confused Kyohei before speeding past him and grabbed the gun from the stall nearby.

A buzzer sounded when a red laser light hit the duck. Sunako continued to make the buzzers go with each second.

Exhaling noisily, Kyohei grabbed a gun for himself, and smiled as he joined the new race. 'Cheapskate.' he muttered without much conviction.

In the distance, not far from the two housemates, the twins were throwing balls with amazing accuracy and speed at the can stalls. As told by their mummy, they were to get everything that they thought their daddy would want and anything for themselves, and Aki would have to split her choices with mummy.

– Park near Nakahara Mansion, Tokyo, Japan –

'Yes!' Chris cheered, jumping up and down ecstatically, as he raised one hand to Ben for a hi-5.

'No!' cheered Ben sarcastically despite his usual singsong voice as he slapped down Chris's hand. 'We're back at where we started, at this horrible, horrible park.'

'Yes, that means we are back on track!' said Chris, as he tried again for a hi-5, still excited from the small win.

'No, it means that we just wasted those hours for nothing!' Ben yelled slapping the hand down again. 'Alright, this time we are going to follow the instructions to perfectly, none of this I think this way seems more right. Heck, I don't even know why I even followed you.'

Pouting, Chris nodded slowly to show that he was apologetic and understood.

– Baka no Kouen, Tokyo, Japan –

Swaying steadily, Kyohei dawdled behind the girls, shadows following his stormy mood. He couldn't keep up with Sunako and didn't win a single prize, only to then the twins won all the good things from the other stall. Kyohei pulled the gremlin he had spared earlier closer to himself, the only prize he had.

Rina, despite having to carry most of the things, skipped cheerfully with all her new toys and vouchers. She was especially proud of a voucher for a bistro renowned for its tempura. Rina smiled at the memory of Kyohei's flailing reaction.

The voucher was for a family, one parent, and two children, much to Kyohei's disappointment. Not that he knew it could also be for two parents and four children.

– Park near Nakahara Mansion, Tokyo, Japan –

'Back on track!' cheered Chris, yet again trying for a hi-5.

'How?' moaned Ben pitifully knocking back the hand. 'How is this even possible? I made sure that I chose the directions, you didn't even get to touch the paper.'

'Why don't we ask for directions?' Chris asked in way that seemed more like thought.

The penny had dropped. Why had they not asked for directions? Ben's face dropped as the awkward silence went on.

At that moment, a pretty stranger had noticed them. When she had reached then she squatted so she could talk to them eye-to-eye. 'Are you two alright?' she asked, her head tilting slightly making her strawberry blonde hair move.

'Yeah, we're fi-' Ben almost replied, before being pulled away by Chris.

'Remember what Nan said?' Chris asked in a quiet voice. Ben looked lost. 'She said don't talk to suspicious people.'

'Oh! Right.' Ben said nodding, his face slowly beginning to frown. 'What does suspicious mean?'

Silence.

'I don't know.' Chris replied after thinking. Turning back to the stranger, he asked. 'Are you a suspicious person?'

Holding back a giggle, she replied. 'No. I'm not as far as I know.'

'I guess that will have to do.' Ben shrugged. Passing her the paper, he told her the details. 'Do you know where this place is?'

Her eyebrow rose after she read the address. 'Yeah, um, I do. In fact, that's where I'm going. I can take you there if you like.'

'Please!' begged Chris looking up at her as though she was a goddess.

She smiled brightly at them and took them by the hands.

'By the way, our names are Ben and Chris.' Ben introduced, his hand pointing according to the name. 'What's yours?'

'You can just call me Noi.'

– Strength Tester, Baka no Kouen, Tokyo, Japan –

The fat man stared up at Kyohei.

Kyohei stared down at the fat man. A hard task when standing next to a person that didn't even reach his waist.

Kyohei lifted the hammer and swung down.

'Don't miss.' Sunako called loudly. Kyohei's arm swerved slightly, and the hammer barely touched the target. The light went just over the half way. Kyohei glared at Sunako who just shrugged it off.

The dwarf like man grabbed the hammer for the second time and slammed it down. This time the light went three quarters of the way. He smirked at Kyohei cockily, since he had beaten Kyohei's best score so far.

Snatching the hammer Kyohei was about to swing before his female companions broke out in cheer and interrupting him.

'Go daddy! Go! Go! Go daddy! D-A-D-D-Y! Gooo Daddy!'

Yes, this includes Sunako.

The spectators gave him an odd look. 'Just how old are you?' asked the owner.

'What?' asked a shocked Kyohei. 'They're not mine.'

A series of eyebrows rose.

'What?' Kyohei said, this time snappily. 'They're not!'

The looks moved to Sunako this time. 'And how old are you then missy?'

Flabbergasted, her words stumbled but the crowd understood she meant: Not mine either.

'Mummy, can we go already? I don't think daddy is going to get this before the shortie.' Rina asked sweetly. The questioning looks were divided between the two teenagers.

'They're not!' yelled the accused ones. A series of defensive hands rose in response.

'Who you calling a shortie?' sneered the dwarf man hand on his hips staring directly into Rina's eyes.

'You.' said Aki, stepping in between his sister and the dwarf; she then pointed at the similarity of their heights. 'We're four.'

Sighing the man backed down. 'Point taken.'

– Near Nakahara Mansion, Tokyo, Japan –

As Ben followed Noi, he noted how many of the directions he had gotten right. Then she turned down at an alleyway.

'Ooh.' said both the boys. From there, things began to make sense.

After reach the other side, the roads were on an entirely different level. Everything was pristine perfect.

– Mirror Maze, Baka no Kouen, Tokyo, Japan –

Breathing heavily Sunako and Kyohei exited the mirror maze after ten minutes upon entering. Putting his hand out it was clear Kyohei wanted his prize.

The woman pointed at the top shelf of prizes, unsurprised by the pair's speedy results. Looking up from her book, she looked slightly surprised. 'What happen to the kids?'

Looking around them, realisation hit. They lost the kids.

The owner's expression was torn between laughing and concern. The teenager's expression – Priceless. Lost children – Expensive suing.

In the end, she laughed as the duo rushed back in to retrace their steps. From the outside, she could hear the fading yells of: Aki and Rina.


End file.
